


You of Tomorrow from Yesterday

by MarsPrime



Series: Forged in Three Parts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsPrime/pseuds/MarsPrime
Summary: Follow a song home. What is left in the ruins?





	

When we reached for the stars we found a message. An old tale drifting along on radio waves. It depicted a war of unimaginable length. Where immortal warriors fought an endless battle, ripped each other to pieces. And when no one whole was left to fight they’d collect the hearts and wait for them to heal. If they didn’t move fast enough than sometimes grotesque monster where born. A mismatch killer made from incompatible parts. In the story, it describes how each side was inspired by those monsters and made their own. How they made slaughter more efficient and the war went on. And then something horrifying happened. The immortal warriors where mortal and the sun had gone dark. They could no longer fight an endless battle for their lives where now finite. They sent their monsters to speak with the gods, to beg for answers. They did not return.

Abandoned they sought to continue their war, or at least some did. Others scattered into the far ends of the planet and sought to set up civilizations. As the war raged on the sun grew brighter, filling with the souls of the lost. And then those who fought where all dead. Those who ran lived for a while. Then they too disappeared. The story does not say what happened to them. All that remains after words is a series of numbers.

Coordinates. And thus, begins our journey. A vessel put together by the conclave, with representatives from each planet. To seek out what is theorized to be the center of the universe. To discover what truths, lie in this ancient, lonely tale.


End file.
